


Starburst

by Serenade



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna to Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starburst

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of the series.

I never dreamed I'd find  
A man who dared to voice  
The troubled stirrings in my mind  
I'd drowned by conscious choice.

But by the strangest chance  
Our paths came to be crossed  
And in your every word and deed  
You showed me what I'd lost.

Now all the time we had  
Will always be too short  
Our days and nights devoured by  
The hopeless war we fought.

Too soon to say goodbye  
Too late to tell the truth  
See my star blazing in the sky  
And know I burned for you.


End file.
